Words Unspoken
by lost-in-the-lyrics
Summary: What was left unsaid when their lives abruptly ended? Do they wish they could have done anything differently? Sorry, I'm no good at summaries but please read anyway.
1. Sirius Black

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It is the property of J. K. Rowling.

Rating: T, to be safe more than anything.

**Sirius Black**

_Everybody has regrets, some more than others. _

_He wishes that he had shown even the slightest bit of kindness to Snape. Somewhere, deep inside, a little part of him broke to see the pain reflected in Snape's eyes. But he, the fearless Gryffindor, couldn't summon up the courage to make the first step, to repair the relationship that had shattered under years of childish torture._

_He wishes he hadn't gone after Peter. That he wasn't so reckless, that he had thought before he acted. He cornered Peter in blind fury, determined to end the miserable little rat's life, but what did it get him. A twelve year stay in Azkaban; and Pettigrew lived on._

_He wishes that he had seen Harry for who he really was. Every moment they spent together, he attempted to learn just that little bit more about Harry. But he could never see past that mess of black hair, those glasses, and that smile, always tainted with an edge of mischief. Try as he might, all he ever saw was James._

_He wishes that he had felt love. That someone in life could love him for who he truly was, and he could love them back. All he got was sordid one-night stands and meaningless affairs with the type of women who didn't give a shit about him, other than how good he was for their image. Maybe that was all he deserved._

_He wishes he could have felt free, for just one last time before it all ended. He wanted to be able to walk down the street, human, and without the fear of capture. He wanted to take his rightful place as Harry's guardian, to see him onto the Hogwarts Express, just as proud as any parent. He wanted a job, just like everyone else. Simple pleasures, but he never got to experience any of them._

_He wishes that he hadn't left Remus on his own. The one of them who had suffered more than any person ever should, his pain seemed to be never ending. Left for twelve years, thinking all but one dead, and that one a merciless traitor. Remus didn't deserve any of that. He didn't deserve to become as scarred on the inside as he was on the outside._

_He wishes he could tell Bellatrix that he forgives her. She was undoubtedly evil, and she hated him with a passion that few ever felt, but she was still family. Even he couldn't look past that in the end, no matter how hard he tried; in the end, he was still a Black. Besides, nothing would hurt her more than being forgiven by the cousin she killed._

_More than anything, he wishes that, if his death was indeed inevitable, he could have at least brought someone down with him._

AN: Just to tell you that this isn't a one-shot. I'm going to extend it to include other characters and their regrets. The next person I have planned is Remus Lupin, but if anyone has any other suggestions I'd love to hear them. Please review!


	2. Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series.

**Remus Lupin**

_There is always more room for suffering._

_He wishes that, for once, he had stood up to his friends. He watched them torture Snape with their insults and their curses, but did nothing. Knowing all the while that standing by, and watching it happen, was worse than being a bully himself, but still he did not move. He wonders if, had he found that courage buried deep inside of him, anything would have changed._

_He wishes he could remember. That that one terrible night a month was fixed in his mind, no matter how painful it might turn out to be. Even a blur of a memory would be better, but he had nothing. For all he knew, he could stop breathing, stop living entirely, for that whole night; he would never be any the wiser._

_He wishes that he had worked harder, had become someone greater than whom he was. Maybe if he had, his family wouldn't have looked at them with such anger in their eyes. Their shame and disappointment could have been replaced with a shining pride and, if he was lucky, even love. He knew, deep down, that he could never be good enough, but still he tried._

_He wishes that he had believed Sirius, that he had trusted him. Maybe if he had, it would have changed something. Maybe people would have listened to him, and Sirius could have been free. However, he knows that wouldn't have happened. After all, who would trust the word of a werewolf over seemingly solid evidence? Even so, it would have meant so much to Sirius, to know that someone had believed in him. Remus couldn't even give him that._

_He wishes he had taken his potion that night. Sirius had been so close to freedom, only to have it snatched away because of his friend's irresponsibility. Peter could have been condemned for his crimes, Sirius could have been free, Harry could have had a real family…but, because of him, nothing changed._

_He wishes that he had killed Greyback when he had the chance. If he had, others wouldn't have had to suffer at the hands of that monster; people's lives wouldn't have been ruined. His lack of courage had inadvertently damned innumerable people, either to death, or to a worse fate. Now, Greyback was going around, killing anyone he could get his hands on in the must brutal of ways, and still, Remus was scared._

_He wishes he could have believed in her love. Beautiful, kind Nymphadora; she deserved so much better than him. Nevertheless, she loved him, loved him without a doubt in her mind, and yet, Remus's mind was filled only with doubt. How could she love a monster such as him? He spent day after day resisting her efforts and then, when he finally succumbed, there wasn't enough time to return her affections. Then again, there would never have been enough time to show her the extent of his love._

_Above all, he wishes that life had shown him even an ounce of kindness. He endured lycanthropy, betrayal, prejudice, and the deaths of those closest to him, and then, when he was finally happy, it was all torn away before he had a chance to enjoy it. _


	3. Peter Pettigrew

**Peter Pettigrew**

_You will be outstanding, in ways you never wanted._

_He wishes that the Sorting Hat had never placed him in Gryffindor. It was the very least that he deserved; never had he possessed any of the qualities that make Gryffindor great. If he hadn't been a Gryffindor, none of this chaos would have happened. He wouldn't have been given the opportunity to become a traitor, and he wouldn't have taken it._

_He wishes that he was more than just average. Never once did he excel in anything other than the art of being pathetic. Remus, James and Sirius never wanted him, he could tell. Why would they? Everyday he hoped that some hidden talent would reveal itself, and everyday he was disappointed. _

_He wishes that Sirius had been smarter, that he hadn't trusted him. Sirius, and James, put so much faith in him; they never once doubted where his allegiances lay. He was immensely flattered that his friends trusted him, but still he betrayed them. He relayed their location straight over to Voldemort, knowing all the while what the consequences of his actions would be, and all for one reason; he was scared._

_He wishes that Lily hadn't died. The pretty redhead was never anything but kind to him, unlike most girls her age. She praised his efforts, humoured him, helped him, spoke kindly to him when he least deserved it. Lily resembled a guardian angel in her manners. He can only imagine her now, how she would think of him now. Perhaps the most agonising thought is that he knows she would always forgive him._

_He wishes that Harry hadn't had to suffer, that he hadn't been left an orphan. He sympathised with the boy; he knew what it felt like to be underappreciated. Yet, unlike himself, Harry still turned out to be a good person; albeit lonely. If there was one thing he regretted about what he had done, it was what had become of little Harry. _

_He wishes he hadn't stayed for so long with the Weasleys. There was something about them that just seemed to draw him in. It could have been the strong sense of family they exuded, or the love that was constantly present. It could have been the fun and games of those twins, or maybe it was just the never-ending supply of food. Either way, against his better judgement he stayed; that was his downfall. If he hadn't grown so attached, he would never have been caught._

_Most of all, he regrets the reason behind everything; that one trait of his that ruined lives. That one disastrous quality that was the cause of his friend's deaths. He wishes that he wasn't weak._

**AN: **I'm sorry that this is shorter than the others; I couldn't think of as much to say.

Kitty Bridgeta suggested that I do a chapter on Luna. Personally, I don't think that Luna would regret anything, so that would be difficult for me to write. However, it got me thinking, and I might end up doing a seperate story on Luna at some point. Thanks for the suggestion though!


	4. Regulus Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; the series is the property of J. K. Rowling.**

**Regulus Arcturus Black**

_One can only go in so deep, before they are trapped._

_He wishes that he had questioned the nature of his family. Why had it not seemed strange to him, the way they treated others? Why could Sirius see it, yet he could not? By the time he had begun to question those beliefs which had been implanted in his mind, it was too late. Sirius had long since forgotten him, or did not care. If he were to rebel, just as Sirius had, where would he go? He had no friends who would support him, they cared only for appearances. So, he continued with his life; he tried to follow as blindly as he had before, even with that shard of doubt in his heart._

_He wishes he was capable of change. Even when he acknowledged the atrocity of his parents' actions, those beliefs still remained imprinted in his mind. Try as he might, he couldn't help but flinch everytime a muggleborn brushed against him. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the flow of terrible thoughts that filled his head whenever he saw one. And he really did try; he tried harder than he ever had in his life. Yet, still, he never could shake off the last of his prejudices._

_He wishes that he hadn't treated Sirius with such hate. He didn't ever hate him, not really. Despite his spiteful comments and insults, he could never feel anything more than love for Sirius. The influence of his family was just too much to bear on his own; he couldn't handle it. If anything, he resented his older brother; he resented Sirius for leaving him all alone. _

_He wishes that he hadn't joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. If only he had known better, if only he had known what kind of atrocities they committed. Then again, what difference would it have made? He was nothing; they didn't need him to carry out those dreadful acts. And, if he hadn't joined, he wouldn't have been able to get hold of the locket. Still, he wishes that he could have died with a clear conscience._

_He wishes that Kreacher hadn't been put through so much. The elf was the only creature he really cared for, the only one who cared for him. Yet, what did he show of his gratitude. He sent Kreacher to his death at the hands of the Dark Lord; it would have been his fault if the elf died. Then, he forced the poor creature to watch, to watch in horror as the Inferi pulled him down to the depths. Poor Kreacher; what kind of gratitude was that?_

_He wishes that he had been able to destroy the locket. If he had, the Dark Lord would have been that little bit weaker, that little bit more vulnerable. Not by much, but it would have been a start. Instead, he left it in the hands of Kreacher, the elf who didn't even know what it was. If he was being perfectly honest, he wouldn't have even known __**how **__to destroy such a dark item. So, he took the coward's way out. He let himself die, leaving the Horcrux to the next person unfortunate enough to stumble across the secret._

_Most of all, he wishes that the idea of power didn't attract him so. It was what drew him to the Dark Lord; it was what held him to his warped family. Ultimately, it was his downfall._

**AN: Thanks to ModernDayRapunzel for giving me the idea of Regulus Black; I can't believe I never thought of that myself! Anyway, please review; it's nice to know that people appreciate my efforts.**


	5. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Severus Snape**

_Whatever path you take, you will never escape the hatred._

_He wishes that he had never become a victim. That he had never fallen for Black's hate-filled prank. All he had wanted to know was where Lupin disappeared to each month; was he really so deserving of a murder attempt? If only he had noticed the signs, the malicious gleam in Black's eyes being one. However, the thrill of discovery captivated him, as it so often did in his work. He didn't realise his mistake until it was too late._

_He wishes that he had never owed such a debt, to James Potter of all people. Why couldn't he have been stronger, more agile? Why couldn't he have escaped that filthy half-breed on his own? Was he really that helpless? No matter, what's done is done, and there is no way that anything could ever change; he reminds himself that every single day. Yet, he can't help but wish._

_He wishes that he had never offended Lily. He had never meant to say that vile word, yet he said it anyway. Always will he remember the look of absolute loathing that transformed his friend's face, as that name fell from his lips. One slip of a tongue was all it took for a friendship to be destroyed forever._

_He wishes that he hadn't been so naïve, so trusting. Maybe if he hadn't believed the Dark Lord, if he had seen him for the evil he truly was, Lily would still be alive. He wouldn't have to have seen her cold lifeless face, frozen in a mask of terror. A picture that was forever imprinted upon his mind. He should have known better than to trust such a man, a mass murderer. Of all things, he never thought that he could be too trusting._

_He wishes that he hadn't let himself be used yet again. Dumbledore never cared for him, he was merely a pawn in his grand plans. He doubted that the old man knew what it was to truly care for someone. Time and time again, he let himself be used in those crazy schemes, all because of the guilt that shadowed his every waking moment. Maybe, if he had just said no, someone's life could have been improved, untainted. But he never said a word._

_He wishes that he hadn't had to kill Dumbledore. Despite his inhibitions towards the man, he still felt __**something **__for him. What else could explain the pain and sorrow that had almost ripped him apart that night on the tower? Even with his regrets, he knows that it was necessary. He couldn't let Draco, that innocent child, become a murderer. So it had to be him; what was one more black mark on his soul, after everything he had done?_

_Finally, and this was a greater desire than any other, he wishes that he didn't still feel respect for the Dark Lord. No matter what evils he had committed, it could not be denied that the Lord was strong. Perhaps stronger than any other. No matter what, Severus would always respect strength above anything else._

_**AN: Wow, I am so sorry. I haven't updated in so long! I don't even have a good excuse, I'm just too lazy to pick up my laptop. I hope I didn't annoy anyone; I know that I get annoyed when people don't update...**_

**_Anyway, I'll try to update regularly in the future. Please keep the reviews and character suggestions coming in! Hearing people's opinions really does make my day. _**


	6. Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...*sob***

**Nymphadora Tonks**

_Love overwhelms you, and clouds the senses. In the end, it will not be hatred that destroys all. It will be love._

_She wishes that she had stopped Sirius. That she had used her head for once in her life, and just said 'no'. Why hadn't she? It was a simple word. One simple word that could have saved a life. One simple word that could have saved Harry's life too, saved it from the never-ending misery. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to utter that word. To do so would be to face the sheer disappointment in her cousin's face. In the end, that wasn't something that she could handle._

_She wishes that she had worked harder at displaying her love. If only she had been more persuasive, if only she had the nerve to be so bold. On the world's most oblivious man, innuendos and sweet gestures could only go so far. Perhaps if she had been just a little bit more forceful, then they would have had more time together. Enough time for Teddy's first word, if they were lucky. However, she bided her time, not knowing of the impending doom. When it came to it, they had barely a year together; not nearly enough._

_She wishes that she hadn't left Teddy on his own. True, he had his grandmother, but what was that in comparison to two parents? Almost nothing at all. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain her poor boy would go through in his lifetime. What kind of warped childhood would he be left with? Still, she doesn't know why she did it, why she ran off without a second thought to be by Remus' side. All she knows is she would do it again in a heartbeat._

_She wishes that she had been stronger, and therefore able to protect them all. Sirius, Teddy, Mum, Dad….Remus. Even in death, the pain that engulfed her as she saw her love fall is unforgettable. How she froze in sheer horror as the life faded from Remus' eyes, as his body crumpled to the hard ground, limp. If only she had been watching, if only she could have caught his attacker before the worst happened. If only she had been watching, when the same attacker raised their wand to her._

_Most of all, she wishes that she hadn't been so very scared. Below the surface image, the tough Auror mask that they all wore, she was still just a girl. Constantly on edge, waiting for news of death and despair to reach her ears. Maybe, if she hadn't been so caught up with her fears, she would have learnt to enjoy what she had. She could have enjoyed those last few months before it all went…black._

**AN: Woo! Two chapters in one day! I feel quite proud of myself now. I know that this is quite a lot shorter than the other chapters, but I really couldn't find that many regrets for Tonks. Still, I really wanted to write her. I hope this effort is appreciated. As always, please review!**


	7. Petunia Evans

**Petunia Evans/Dursley**

_How does it feel, to always come second to someone else?_

_She wishes that she could have been good enough. That she could have gone to that school with her sister; that she wasn't constantly left behind, forever stuck in Lily's shadow. They could have been great, __**together.**__ But it wasn't so. Lily went on to be great, to be absolutely perfect at everything she ever tried, whilst Petunia stood forgotten in the background._

_She wishes that she hadn't been so horrible to her sister. Everytime she saw Lily, it was like looking at everything she could never be; all she could see was the lack of faults possessed by her sister, compare against her own many imperfections. So, she mocked the things she loved most about the little redhead; she built a protective shield of hatred around herself. In the end, it was all pointless. In the end, she could never truly hate Lily. All she felt was love and pride, and just a hint of jealousy._

_She wishes that Lily hadn't died. Her sister never deserved any hatred, not from anyone. Why would anyone ever want to kill her, she practically radiated love; she always had. Deep down, Petunia wishes she could have taken her sister's place, that she could be the one who was dead. After all, what was her life really worth, whilst her sister lay cold and dead?_

_She wishes she had given Harry a better life. He never should have been treated with such utter disdain, almost bordering on hatred. However, she couldn't help it. It was like all her frustrations in life just came pouring out at the sight of those green eyes, eager to attack such a helpless and familiar target. Everyday the guilt came close to overwhelming her, yet never once did she relent in her actions. Not until it was far too late._

_She wishes that she could have seen Harry just one last time, to apologise if for nothing else. By now, the threat must be over; it must have been for a long time now. There were no more mysterious deaths on the news, or anything strange at all. So, why didn't he come back? Day in and day out she waited, her heart leaping everytime the doorbell rang. If she were being honest with herself, she knew he would never come back. After all that she had done, why should he?_

_Most of all, she wishes that she hadn't been so terrified of magic. That fear was the root of every black spot in her life, and in those of the people around her. She knew it was slightly irrational; she was more likely to be run over by a bus than to be killed at the hands of a witch. Yet, she couldn't help the fear that infected both herself, and anyone who dared come too close._

_**AN: Hey! Thanks to those people who have read every chapter; it keeps me motivated! Anyway, if anyone has any more ideas for characters, please share them. I have a few of my own, but I'm finding them really difficult to write for so I've been putting them off. Please review.**_

**_Oh, and thanks again to ModernDayRapunzel for this idea. I swear that you can sometimes be my favourite person. Lol._**


	8. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Bellatrix Lestrange

_Even those who lack a conscience have their regrets._

_She wishes that she had never married Rodolphus. He was a pathetic worm, not nearly dedicated enough to the Lord's cause, and hardly worth even a fraction of her time and energy. Yet, he was a pure-blood; his family was almost as esteemed as the Blacks. When it came down to it that was all that really mattered. After all, what place did love, or even like, hold in a true marriage? Despite this knowledge, not a day would pass when she didn't imagine someone else in the place of her husband._

_She wishes that she had disposed of Andromeda long ago. If she had stepped up and done the deed, the pure and noble House of Black would never have been contaminated with such filth. If she hadn't still felt that sliver of loyalty towards her sister, no one would have had to suffer. Instead, her weakness ruled her actions, and her family was forever tainted. Forever to be associated with filthy muggles and half-breeds. Not to mention flea-ridden wolves. So she wishes she had possessed the courage to finish dear Andy off; the world would have been a better place without her._

_She wishes that she had never gone to Azkaban. Of course, she would have always supported her Lord; she would have gone to the grave swearing by her beliefs. However, some might say that Azkaban was worse than the grave; worse than death itself. That never-ending torrent of despair, hopelessness and misery was enough to make anyone mad. She thanked her Lord everyday that she herself had been spared that torture. In the end, she would never have refuted her beliefs, but she can't help but think that maybe death had been the wiser option._

_She wishes that she had never felt guilt. It was wrong to feel such an emotion; after all, one could not change what they had done and why should she even want to? Yet, as she watched her cousin disappear beyond the veil, she couldn't help but feel a sharp pain deep inside; the same twinge she felt whenever she looked back on that day. It was almost as if she had lost something, which was ridiculous. Ridding the world of Sirius was an achievement if nothing else. Still, however much she reasoned with herself, the feeling remained._

_She wishes that she hadn't died in such a manner. She wasn't naïve; she knew that death was coming as sure as she knew that muggles were inferior. It was blindingly obvious. Yet, she wishes that her death could have come at the hand of someone else, __**anyone **__else. Even dying at the hands of her half-breed niece would have been preferable. However, she was not even allowed that kindness. Instead she had to die at the hands of the incompetent blood traitor; one who hadn't a shred of viciousness in her body. It was the ultimate humiliation, much worse than being associated with muggles. What had she ever done to deserve such shame?_

_She wishes that her Lord had loved her, as she did him. Was it so much to ask? She was desirable, was she not? Every thought, every movement of hers revolved around her Lord's desires; her every action was designed to please him. Yet, he ever saw her as more than a servant. A highly regarded servant, of course, but a servant none the less. Someone barely worthy of breathing the same air. Deep down, she knew that would never change; not unless she killed Potter with her bare hands. Still, she continued to try in vain. Her Lord was all she had to live for._

_More than anything, she wishes that she had been stronger, that she had shown less mercy. If not for her weak nature, she could have been great. Her Lord could have regarded her above all others; but, yet again, her weaknesses let her down._

**AN: Hey! Sorry again for my laziness, but I should update more often now that I'm on my summer holiday. Hopefully... **

**Anyway, I would really like to hear people's opinions on this chapter in particular. It was quite hard to write about Bellatrix and keep her in character at the same time; hopefully I managed alright. Thanks again for the reviews! Next up: Narcissa Black.**


	9. Narcissa Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the quote at the start.

**Narcissa Black**

_'Other things may change us, but we start and end with family.'- Anthony Brandt._

_She wishes that she had never worshiped her sister. That she had never gazed upon Bellatrix with such love and respect, and believed her words as if they were gospel. She should have known better; after all, since when had Bellatrix supported the greater good? She had only ever been in it for herself. Maybe, if she had stuck up for herself, if she had voiced her own opinions; maybe then her life wouldn't be the giant mess that it was now._

_She wishes that she had never followed the Dark Lord. Looking back, she doesn't know how she could ever have fallen for his power hungry views. Looking back, she isn't sure if she ever did. At the time, there was no other option; she wasn't aware of any sort of belief outside of her own family. So she followed him, meek and willing as ever; eager to please those she loved. Everyday she feels deep regret over her life, and everyday she forces those feelings down. After all, it's not like she mattered either way; she would never have been important enough to make a difference._

_She wishes that she hadn't been such a pushover. Day in and day out, she would step aside and leave all the decisions to Lucius. For so long, she believed that he knew best; that he could never do anything wrong. So she left him to it, perfectly willing to play the role of the dutiful housewife; she remained content in the knowledge that her husband would keep them all safe. How wrong she was._

_She wishes that she could have protected Draco; that she could have kept him safe from all the evil that surrounded him. She sheltered him as best she could, forcing him away from all the bad influences in the world. Yet, her efforts were made in vain. Her precious boy was corrupted by the Dark Lord, just like everyone else; there was no way to escape his reign of terror. Even now, the lack of innocence, of any sort of true happiness in her son's eyes continues to haunt her._

_She wishes that she could have been stronger. All of her life was spent in the shadows, letting everyone else take the lead whilst she followed blindly. Never once did she stop and consider that her own opinions were just as important as any others. Never once did she stand up for herself, or for her family. Never once did she rebel against the authority in her life; and not one moment passed where she didn't regret it._

_More than anything, she wishes that she had protected her family from the start. For as long as she could remember, they had always been the top priority in her mind, and yet she always failed them. _

AN: Yay! I updated! Just so that you all know, I've decided to aim for updating at least every fortnight, because that seems like a more realistic goal for me than every week. Please review!


	10. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

_For the greater good._

_He wishes that he had protected his sister better. That he hadn't let her anywhere near Grindelwald; or himself, for that matter. All he had ever wanted was to make her safe; all he wanted was for her to be able to walk down the street without being guarded. Yet, nothing he did ever worked out the way it was supposed to. She spent every day locked up, away from prying eyes, and at the one moment where she needed his protection, he failed her. He __**killed**__ her._

_He wishes that he had never befriended Grindelwald; that he had never been taken in by his promises of a better life. However, he couldn't help but be entranced by the offers of a different world, one where he could live forever. Who wouldn't want to live forever? If he tried hard enough, he could link every problem in his life back to Grindelwald, especially with anything concerning his family. At heart, he knows that he is just as much at fault, if not more. Yet, still he blames his old friend. After all, everyone needs someone to blame, don't they?_

_He wishes that the idea hadn't had such an effect on him; that his mind didn't automatically skim over the ordinary people, deeming them unimportant. Despite everything, his subconscious remained resolutely fixed on the cause; "for the greater good". Despite his best efforts, the idea would always snap to the forefront of his mind, especially in the most desperate of situations. He tried his hardest to combat such thoughts; he tried harder at fighting himself than he ever had at fighting any dark wizard, but to no avail. In the end, our inner desires will always make themselves known._

_He wishes that he hadn't lost contact with his brother. He knows that he is deserving of his brother's hatred; hell, he was probably deserving of a lot more than that. Nothing could ever be worse than what he had done, and thus, there was never a punishment great enough. Still, they were family, in the end. Isn't family meant to forgive each other, and to love each other, even in the face of the worst? Apparently not._

_He wishes that Severus hadn't had to kill him. Oh, he knew that he had to die; there was no doubt about it. Yet, he wishes that Severus could have been spared the guilt, and the heart-wrenching agony of becoming a murderer. For he knew what it was like to live that way; and he would not wish it on any other. Still, what other choice was there? He couldn't allow one of his students, one of his __**own**__, to live in such a way either. So, in the end, Severus was the best option. He was already living in guilt, after all._

_He wishes that he hadn't allowed Harry to be put through so much pain. Every year, some new agony would be added to the list, and yet the boy's trust in him never wavered. He did not deserve such loyalty. If he had really tried, he could have ended it all so much sooner. So much suffering could have been prevented, but he couldn't help himself; the opportunity for immortality entranced him just as much as it ever did. So he let events take their course, rarely getting too involved, in the hope that the myth was true. The Boy Who Lived; just another victim of the greater good._

_Most of all, he wishes that he could have been nobler; that he hadn't been corrupted by an idea. In the end, he was just an ordinary man; fascinated with that which he could not have._

**AN: Hey! Thanks to all of my loyal readers who stick with me for every chapter; you're the best! I only realised after I wrote this, and couldn't be bothered to rewrite anything, that I was a bit vague in places. So, to clarify, the myth in paragraph 6 is the Tale of the Three Brothers and Severus's guilt is over Lily's death. Please review.**


	11. Author's Note

Hey.

I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who was hoping for a new chapter, but this is just a note.

The thing is, I've gotten to the point where I'm not really enjoying writing this anymore. It feels more like a chore than anything else. Obviously this means that I haven't exactly been inspired much either.

So, I'll be taking an indefinite break from this story. I might come back to it eventually, if I find new inspiration, but I won't be making a priority of it. Sorry.

Thanks to all of the people who did read this when I could be bothered to post anything.


	12. Percy Weasley

**Percy Weasley**

_Perfection is an impossible goal. That never stopped anyone from trying._

_He wishes he could have protected his sister. That's what brothers are for, after all. Then again, he's never been a very good one. He was meant to save her. To shield her from any harm. And, if he can't protect her, who can? He's a prefect, for Merlin's sake! More importantly, he __**promised**__ he would. It's the first time he's ever broken a promise. It's not a nice feeling. _

_He wishes that he didn't live in his brothers' shadows. Perfect Bill. Perfect Charlie. Both of them so effortlessly wonderful. Not like him. No, he had to work at things. He had to try so hard to achieve anything, and still they eclipsed him. Plus, people __**liked **__them. Why didn't they like him? What was he doing that was so wrong?_

_He wishes that he wasn't such a disappointment. No one ever had to tell him how they felt. He prefered that they didn't. He didn't need to hear their harsh words; the carefully listed reasons of why he had failed them so. It was pointless. His father's eyes said it all._

_He wishes that he didn't resent them. His family. His perfect, happy family. Much more so now that he was gone. He hated their ignorance, mostly. So happy were they to live a life of poverty. Didn't they know how the name Weasley was spoken of? Didn't they care? He had worked so hard to pull his name from the dirt. Thanks to his family, he had never really managed to._

_Most of all, he wishes that he had been shown some respect. All of his life, he had worked so hard for it. Honestly, between his family, his co-workers, and even the Minister himself, if he may be so bold, a little respect was long overdue._

AN: Surprise! Uh...please don't kill me?

I've decided to come back and finish this for several reasons. First of all, I've been away from it for enough time that I feel at least slightly inspired again.

Secondly, I feel guilty for just up and leaving this.

Thirdly, I've had a couple of new ideas for stories and am considering writing them. However, I'd feel really shitty if I started something new without finishing this. I've already wrote out some chapters, and they'll be published soon.

So, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure if I've lost my touch or not! As always, please review :).


	13. Harry Potter

**AN: **Oh, fuck it (excuse my language). Here is the _final _chapter. I was going to do more but...meh. It just wasn't working. Enjoy! Also, hopefully you'll understand why I wanted to have Harry as my final chapter. Thank you to everyone who ever read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. It means so much :)

**Harry Potter**

_A hero comes in the most unwilling of forms._

_He wishes that he could be more deserving. That he could look back into the eyes of the wizarding world and know that he deserved their praise. But he never will. So many people fought for him, so many gave their lives for his, even when they were worth far more than he could ever be. Surely they were the real heroes. He was just a scared little boy. He got lucky._

_He wishes that he could be a true father to Teddy. It's the least he could do, seeing as he's the reason the boy's own dad is dead. And he tries. He tries so hard. But it's never quite enough. He knows that everytime Teddy turns his back on him. He sees it in every hardened glance. He realises that he didn't manage to save his godson from the loneliness that engulfed his own life. But, what could he have done? That was one thing he didn't know._

_He wishes he could be brave. Brave like his mum. Brave like his dad. Like Ginny, and everyone else. He's not though. He can't help but flinch at any sudden movement. Any slight noise sends his heart racing. The sound of fighting causes him to break out in a cold sweat. What's heroic about that? He's just scarred. Scarred and weak._

_Sometimes, in the dead of night, he wishes he could have been the normal one. That Neville could have been the Boy-Who-Lived, and that everyone could deal with their own problems. Why did he have to be the chosen one? Why did he have to be the one to miss out on a childhood? No one had ever read __**him **__a bedtime story. He __**was**__ the story. And he loathed it._

_He wishes that he hadn't dragged everyone else into his problems. Thay were his problems, his crosses to bear. No one else's. So, why did he continue to let them interfere? Why, when he knew that all he was doing was bringing them misery? Misery, tragedy and despair. That's all anyone ever got in return. They gave everything for him. He ruined their lives._

_Most of all, he wishes that he could have been the savior he pretended to be. Maybe if he had been, they wouldn't have been filled with so much regret._


End file.
